Soul eater TRUTH OR DARE
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: A little funny truth or dare, read it if ya want. Rated T cause I DO have some language, ( if ya know what I mean)


SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

**A.N/I do not own soul eater or anything else fancy...T_T**

Me: hey guys! It's Angel Evans Melody here! Just call me Angel! And this is my bestie, EmmelineKeystone (one of my user buddies) you can just call her Em.

Em: helloooo

Me: ok so lets lay down some truth and dares ?

Soul eater cast: O_o oh no

Dares:

Soul, kiss Maka on the lips for 7 seconds

Patty,hunt down a giraffe, snap its neck.

Kid, go by something asymmetrical and put it in the middle of your house, Liz go with him.

Tsubaki, be a real b**ch for the next 2 hours.

Truths:

Black star, who do you like Maka or Tsubaki?

Stein, is it true you loved Medusa?

Liz, is Patty really your YOUNGER sister?

Soul: what I don't want to kiss this flat chested book worm. -_-+

Maka: MAKA...CHOPPP! *slams dictionary into his skull*

Me: do it! *takes out chainsaw*

Soul: where did you get that?! Seriously, your In a skirt! You don't have any pockets!

Me: *revs chainsaw*

Soul: okay! *kisses Maka*

Maka: O_O

Me: okay guys that's enough...guys

*creepy make-out scene between Soul and Maka*

Me: oh my god, Em?

Em: right! I'll get the chainsaw!

Soul: no more chainsaw!

Me: ok let's keep going! Patty, giraffe hunting?

Patty: already done! Hehehe YAY! *giraffe noise in the back round*

Me: erm wow that was fast, ok go for it then...

Patty: sorry , mwhahaha...

*CRACK*

Soul: oh god...

Maka: I think I want to die

Crona: me too...

Em: Crona, when did you get here? I don't think we invited you...Angel?

Me: eh whatever...

Kid: Patty, that was disturbing...

Liz: *sigh* Patty go take a shower, you have giraffe on you...

Patty: kayyyyy!

Me: okay, let's move in shall we? Kid, lets go bye you something asymmetrical shall we...?

Kid: noooo, please, please,no no no no no!

Liz: Kid, come on! Get up!

Me: hang on...*gets out big red button*

Liz&Kid: what is THAT?

Me: Em? Would you like to do it?

Em: okay! *pushes big red button, kid and Liz disappear*

Soul: what just happened...?

Me: that's what happens when you don't listen to the dares that you get to or you could spend 5 minutes in a closet with Em...

Em: *takes out big red button*

Soul&Maka:O_o

Me:hehe...ok next on our list...TSUBAKI!

Tsubaki: yes?

Em: be a totally b**ch for TWO hours!

Tsubaki: um...ok let's see...oh I'll be right back!

Me: *looks at cast* where is she going?

Em: no idea...

Tsubaki walks in wearing skinny jeans, hoop earrings and tank top.

Soul&black*star: *nose bleed*

Tsubaki pops gum into her mouth.

Tsubaki: Maka, where did you get that skirt? Nerds r us?

Maka: I...uh...

Tsubaki: don't answer and a sweater vest really? Last time I saw one of those where in my grandfathers photos!

Maka: *starts to tear up...* b-but...I'm sorry...

Tsubaki: don't cry Maka, your such a baby...

Maka:...sniff...I gotta go guys, I think I forgot to...get...Blair's food or something...*runs out*

Soul: Maka wait! Geez Tsubaki! What the heck? *runs after Maka*

Tsubaki: oh Maka I'm sorry I didn't mean it! *runs out after Maka*

Em: whoa girl, *grabs Tsubaki* il'l get her hang on.

*takes out blue 'bring back' button*

Em: Angel? You wanna press the button?

Me: *Patty face* yes! *pushes button*

POOF *Maka,Soul,Liz,Kid all appear*

Maka: *sniff*

Tsubaki: oh Maka I'm sorry, *sobs*

Maka: it's ok I guess...

Tsubaki: please I'm sorry I don't wanna do the dare anymore *sobs harder*

Black*Star: YAHOO! What's happening? Why haven't I been asked anything? Why is Tsubaki crying? What's wrong with Maka? Hey Soul? Do you-

Me & Em: BE QUITE!

Cast: O_O

Me: we're off topic! Now sit down, and lets finish! *steaming*

Em: okay, now that that's done with, truth time. Black*Star, who do you like? Maka or Tsubaki?

Black*Star: a god like me can't choose between his most loyal subjects. Hey have you ever noticed that spot on the ceiling?

Me: first, we're outside, second, your avoiding the subject...

Black*Star: well...uh...I mean, I've known Maka my whole life, but I've lived wi Tsubaki for years...but I guess I would have to go with...zzzzzz

Cast: hmmm? What did you say *leans in*

Black*Star: I said Maka...

Cast: WHAT?!

Maka: oh Black*Star...

Soul: oh no...*arm turns into a scythe*

Black*Star: bring it...

About to brawl...Em jumps in

Em: whoa ladies, save it for later...or I'm getting the red button...

Soul & Black*Star: *sits quietly back down.*

Me: wow, this is getting out of hand, lets finish quickly...next...STEIN!

Stein: yes? *takes drag*

Me: no smoking...*cigarette disappears*

Stein: that was not funny...

Em: is it true you loved Medusa?

Stein: hell no! She's crazy!

Cast: true that...

Me: and last but not least...LIZ! Are you really older than patty?

Cast: *all glare at Liz* hmmmm?

Liz: w-what? What kind of question is that?

Patty: come on sis...

Liz: when did you get here Patty?!

Em: spill it Liz!

Liz: fine! Patty is actually older okay?! She's the older twin!

Em&me: knew it!

Liz: I'm so ashamed...

Patty: there there LITTLE sis...

Liz: *bawls*

Me: well we're gonna stop it here please give us your ideas! Or I'll get the chainsaw...

Em: or the button!

Me: yes or the button...


End file.
